Bond Spell
by Akira Yuuki
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!-Complete-  Kira Kembali chingudeul... Pair : HAEHYUK! Review and Flame allowed...
1. Bond Destiny

**Title** : Bond Spell

**Disclaimer** : Story line, Ideas, Sentences © Akira, The Cast belong to them selves and God.

**Length** : Short Chaptered

**Genre** : Supernatural/Romance/Drama

**Warning** : Typo, Alternative universe, Boys love, suck imagination, unreal etc.

**Cast** : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun etc.

**Note** : Special For Lee Hyukjae's Birth day. 4 April 2012. Saengil Chukkae Nae Nampyeon.

.

#

.

Tidak semua kisah berjalan seperti apa yang dibayangkan orang, tidak semua cerita berakhir sesuai dengan prediksi yang telah terancang dalam susunan _file memory_ otak manusia.

Karena kenyataannya, ada sebuah hal yang tak dapat terbaca oleh akal sehat manusia. Hal yang mampu membuat perjalanan yang telah tergaris secara logis menjadi penuh misteri. Dan kini kisah itu membawa _roman_ percintaan dua anak manusia.

Saling terikat oleh benang takdir tak kasat mata. Namun, ikatan itu kini hanya akan membawa bencana, bencana yang timbul dari sebuah kutukan jiwa yang gelap.

Hanya satu perasaan yang paling tulus yang mampu mematahkan _mantra_ kutukan itu.

.

.

.

_Attention! Penumpang dengan tujuan Tokyo harap segera memasuki Gate 6A-2._

_Nomor penerbangan Ren79 Airlines, akan lepas landas dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit._

Suara bising terdengar mewarnai Bandar Udara International Korea Selatan, Incheon. Para penumpang yang memang memiliki tujuan yang telah disebutkan segera berbondong-bondong memasuki Gate 6A-2.

Satu per satu kerumunan penumpang telah menjejakkan kakinya di atas pesawat. Mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan_ passenger chair_ yang berada dalam paspor mereka.

Sosok lelaki muda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak di urutan ke dua. Sebuah senyum bertengger indah pada bibir merah _cherry_-nya saat bertemu pandang dengan sosok teman seperjalanannya nanti.

Tak lama, ia menyamankan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggung lelahnya di atas bantalan kursi yang terasa empuk dan nyaman. Lalu dilepasnya kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di atas hidung bangirnya. Menampakkan bola mata berbentuk _almond _dengan kilauan _manic_-nya yang jernih.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah perjalanan. Namun tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari sosok pirang yang kini terlelap dalam tidurnya. Terlalu lelah, atau mungkin terlalu mengantuk—entahlah—yang jelas sosok pirang itu masih senantiasa memejamkan mata.

Hanya saja, dapat terlihat jelas dari _manic_ mata _namja_ ikal berwajah tampan yang hampir sepanjang perjalanan tak melepaskan sedetik pun pandangan matanya dari sosok pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah manis itu basah tertutup peluh, dan kegelisahan terbaca jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"…Mimpi buruk, eh?" Ucapnya lirih. Tak tega, ia guncang pelan bahu _namja_ pirang yang kini seolah terjebak dalam _nightmare_ yang menyekapnya. Membuat sosoknya seolah tak dapat lari lagi.

"…Bangunlah…" Panggilnya. Tak lama, kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan _manic_ coklat yang mengerjap gelisah. Nafas pemuda itu menderu meminta pasokan udara yang lebih demi menopang kinerja jantung.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya pemuda tampan berambut _hazel nut_ itu hawatir. Terlihat dari tatapan intensnya yang tak lepas dari sosok pemuda itu.

"Hah… aku… tak apa. Terima kasih telah membangunkanku." Seulas _gummy smile_ menjadi pengiring jawabannya. Membuat sang lawan bicara terpukau oleh keindahan yang baru saja menyapa penglihatannya.

"Ne… Marcus Cho. Tapi banyak yang memanggilku Kyuhyun." Ucap pemuda _hazel nut_ itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bertemu dengan sosok unik seperti pemuda di hadapannya kini.

"Lee Hyukjae. Panggil aku Eunhyuk." Ia membalas uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati. Baginya, perjalanan kali ini tidak akan terasa membosankan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kemana tujuan Anda, Eunhyuk-_sshi_?" Tanya pemuda bernama Kyuhyun tersebut dengan sopan.

"Jepang. Aku akan tinggal untuk beberapa saat di Shibuya." Jawabnya. "Ah, jangan menggunakan bahasa yang seformal itu. Saya merasa tidak nyaman." Lanjutnya. "Kalau Anda?"

"Sama, tujuan kita sama." Senyuman Kyuhyun mengembang dibibirnya. "Baiklah, kita tidak perlu menggunakan formalitas, aku juga tak terbiasa dengan formalitas." Ungkapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang nanti Kyu-_yah_?" Kini giliran Hyukjae yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia masih merasa penasaran dengan sosok jangkung yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Wajahnya perpaduan Asia-eropa, serta gayanya yang seolah bangsawan membuat Hyukjae semakin merasa penasaran dengan sosok itu.

"Aku… ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan di sana. Kau?" Tanyanya. Ia tak mungkin menyebutkan tujuan utamanya pada Hyukjae. Bukan karena ia tak percaya pada orang lain. Hanya saja, mereka baru saja bertemu. Dan ia yakin Hyukjae tak akan mempercayai _'hal seperti itu'_.

"Tidak ada alasan apa pun. Aku… hanya ingin mencari sedikit ketenangan di sana." Ucapnya sambil menerawang ke langit-langit pesawat yang terlihat putih, tanpa corak itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya penuh tanda tanya. "Ketenangan? Kau… seperti hidupmu penuh dengan hal-hal merepotkan." Gurau Kyuhyun. Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tanggapan Hyukjae yang terkesan serius.

"Yah, kau benar Kyuhyun-_ah_. Hidupku terlalu merepotkan. Banyak hal yang harus ku selesaikan di usiaku yang baru dua puluh dua tahu ini. Terlebih… banyak sekali masalah yang menumpuk dengan relasi-relasi lain. Menyebalkan!" Ucapnya mem-_pout_-kan bibir dengan kesal. Kyuhyun takjub dengan sikap kekanakan namja manis itu.

"Wow… seperti dalam kisah para bangsawan kuno saja." Candanya.

"Hm, tapi sepertinya itu bukan cerita bangsawan kuno. Itu sebuah kisah nyata kehidupan putra tunggal Lee Soo Man. Huft…"

"Lee Soo Man? Keturunan kerajaan terakhir dinasti Lee? Petinggi petinggi Korea Selatan? Benarkah?" Kyuhyun terbelalak tak percaya. Entah mengapa ia merasa selera _humor_ Hyukjae sangat tinggi, hingga bisa mengimbangi candaannya dengan hal yang lebih ekstrim.

"Ooops! Hahaha, lupakan. Aku hanya salah bicara." Tawa Hyukjae menutupi kegugupannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tawa ringan.

'_Jeongmal pabbo namja_! Kau hampir membuka kedokmu, Hyukkie!' Teriak Hyukjae merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Hyukjae, putra tunggal Lee Soo Man, keturunan murni kerajaan terbesar di South Korea. Namun, tak sekali pun ia membuka jati dirinya pada siapa pun. Itu sangat berbahaya. Dan itulah alasan mengapa ia di paksa pergi bersembunyi di Negeri Matahari Terbit tersebut. Demi keselamatannya yang mulai terancam.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi membelai rambut pirang _caramel_-nya yang mulai memanjang. Menerbangkan helaian lembut itu hingga menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya. Disampingnya—tanpa sengaja—berdiri pemuda jangkung bernama Marcus Cho atau yang kerap disapa Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu tengah meregangkan tubuhnya setelah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di kursi pesawat.

"Tuan muda! Hyukkie-_sama_…" Teriak suara nyaring dari kejauhan. Membuat kedua pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara Hyukjae memandang _horror_ pada sosok yang kini semakin mendekat padanya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memberinya _bear hug_ andalannya.

"Kau sampai juga Hyukkie…" Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hyukjae yang sedikit memberontak. "Aish, kau membuatku menunggu lama. Nah, ayo kita ke _mansion_!" Ucap pemuda tersebut seraya menarik Hyukjae. Mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang memandang keduanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aneh sekali…" Gumam Kyuhyun setelah melihat punggung Hyukjae yang menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. "Aku harus segera menemui Hae-_hyung_. Dia berhutang banyak cerita padaku. Cih…" Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

_Ikatan takdir telah membawa keduanya mendekat. Mencoba mengubah deretan _mantra_ yang suci menjadi sebuah kutukan. Dan hanya satu yang bisa melepaskan kutukan tersebut. Cinta dan pengorbanan._

.

.

.

"Akh!" Pekikkan lirih seseorang membuat beberapa mata yang ada di sana memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Anda _Omyódó-sama_?" Seorang pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun memandangnya dengan hawatir, pasalnya sang pendeta agung tengah sibuk berkutat dengan jari kelingking kanannya.

Tersenyum. Sebuah senyum kekanakan menghiasi wajah tampan sosok yang di sebut-sebut sebagai _Omyódó_ tersebut. "Entahlah, tiba-tiba jari kelingkingku terasa sakit. Saat kulihat, ternyata berdarah!" Jawabnya setenang mungkin. Mencoba menutupi rasa sakit sekaligus panas yang membakar jari kelingkingnya.

"Oh… apa Anda masih bisa melanjutkan ritualnya?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi. Wajahnya menggambarkan perintah tak kasat mata. Membuat sang pendeta mau tak mau meng-iya-kan kemauan sang tetua.

Acara tersebut berlangsung dengan sakral. _Mantra-mantra_ mengalun membentuk serangkaian nada yang terdengar mistis. _Kekkai_ telah menguar disekeliling tempat tersebut, membentuk dinding putih transparan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa.

Disinilah berkumpul sebagian besar pendeta terakhir yang memegang kekuatan suci. Kekuatan untuk mengunci kegelapan yang kini bersembunyi di balik kutukan sang purnama merah. Purnama yang akan mengikat darah suci seorang _kagéni_.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa jarimu sudah tak apa?" Sosok ramping beramut panjang sebahu memasuki ruangan tempat singgah sang _Omyódó_. Wajah cantiknya akan mengelabuhi siapa pun yang melihat sosoknya.

"Hm, aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Rasanya sangat sakit dan panas." Balasnya sambil sesekali menatap sangsi pada jari kelingkingnya yang kini kembali seperti semula.

Pemuda cantik bernama Lee Taemin itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan sang _hyung_. "Boleh ku katakana sesuatu _hyung_?" Tanyanya pelan. Ditatapnya _manic_ gelap sang hyung dengan perlahan.

"Katakan."

"Kurasa, sudah saatnya _hyung_ menemukan _Miko_. _Miko_ yang akan menjadi separuh dari jiwa hyung. Dan kurasa… waktunya telah tiba. Sebelum sang purnama menampakkan tahtanya. Sebelum jiwa yang suci menjadi korban kutukannya." Ucap Taemin serius. Wajah cantiknya dihiasi raut-raut hawatir yang kentara.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Taem. Itu akan berbahaya bagi siapa pun yang akan menjadi _Miko_ ku nanti." Balas Donghae. Ia berjalan menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan luar kota Shibuya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah cukup melihat kedua orang tua kita meninggal demi melindungiku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan satu orang lagi mengorbankan dirinya demi aku." Lanjut Donghae.

.

.

.

Masih teringat dengan jelas dalam pikirannya. Seperti apa kedua orang tuanya meninggal, terbakar dalam lautan api yang membungkus tubuh keduanya. Tentu itu karena mereka ingin Donghae tetap hidup. Harapan mereka hanya satu, berharap Donghae dapat tumbuh dewasa dan mampu mematahkan _mantra_ kutukan sang purnama merah.

Dan hanya Donghae. Satu-satunya _Omyódó_ yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengunci dan menyegelnya dalam _Sealing Zone_. Tapi sayangnya, disaat seperti ini semuanya menjadi semakin rumit.

Kenyataan tentang purnama merah yang sebenarnya baru saja terkuak. Rencana yang telah disusun matang jauh-jauh hari, kini seolah hanya tinggal bualan semata. Karena kenyataan yang ada terasa jauh—jauh lebih rumit dari sekedar mematahkan _mantra_ atau menyegel sang purnama dalam _sealing zone_.

Kenyataannya, tujuan utama dibalik cerita Purnama merah bukanlah itu. Terdapat kisah tragis yang mengantarkannya menjadi sebuah kisah mistis namun romantis. Berisi rangkaian pengorbanan dan ketulusan yang harus menjadi bukti untuk menyucikan jiwa yang telah terbasuh dengki, iri dan keras hati.

Yah, cerita sang Purnama merah. Berawal dari. Kisah cinta sang pedeta agung kepada keturunan murni suku penjaga. Suku penjaga yang menjadi bangsawan agung dan harus merelakan dirinya untuk dijadikan tumbal demi keselamatan rakyatnya. Namun, sial. Sang pendeta sama sekali tak menyangka cinta sucinya akan menjadi cinta yang terlarang.

Hingga, pada suatu malam. Ketika semua raga terlelap di dalam buaian sang dewi mimpi. Ketika jiwa mereka berayun manja pada fantasi yang liar dan tanpa kendali. Di sanalah. Sebuah kisah cinta di uji.

Diam. Dalam heningnya malam para tetua suku penjaga bersepakat bersama. Mengorbankan sang gadis suci untuk kepentingan rakyat mereka. Membaca _mantra_, melantunkan rangkaian kata-kata yang berjajar rapi. Memanggil sang penguasa untuk membawa sang mangsa.

Disana, tepat di tengah _pentagram_ merah, terduduk seorang gadis jelita. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Angin dengan lembut membelai wajahnya, memainkan helai-helai rambut panjangnya. Senyuman mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Senyuman keikhlasan. Senyuman pengorbanan.

Waktu pun semakin terasa singkat. Sang rembulan bersinar terang, berdiri megah di atas sang _kageni_. Memandang angkuh siapa pun yang ada di bawahnya. Detik demi detik berlalu. Mantra itu masih tetap terdengar. Menggema satu persatu mengisi senyapnya jagad raya.

Langit seolah berduka. Angin pun tak sanggup menyampaikan berita. Hanya terdengar teriakan yang menggema. Sakit. Perih. Panas. Bercampur menjadi satu, membuat darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh bergejolak syahdu.

Sang gadis telah memejamkan mata, nafasnya terasa bagaikan angin yang terputus di ruang hampa. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Nyawa akan menghilang meninggalkan raga.

Namun, sesuatu yang tak di duga terjadi. Sebuah kilatan putih menjadi warna pengganti kepekatan merah yang mengontaminasi sang rembulan. Dan disana, tampak kilauan purnama yang tak lagi bersih. Namun ternoda oleh warna merah, merah yang suci.

Karena, bukan hanya sang gadis yang mati. Pendeta agung pun menyamakan diri, ia pun menjadi salah satu korban dari malam sunyi itu.

Sayang, bukan berarti dewa marah. Hanya saja dia merasa cemburu. Cemburu pada cinta sejati hingga akhir hayat itu. Dan karena sang dewa murka. Maka ia mengirimkan seribu kutukan pada penduduk. Dan hanya satu yang tak bisa terpatahkan. Kutukan purnama merah. Saksi cinta yang suci juga dengki yang menguasai hati.

.

.

.

"Kau salah. Hanya dengan menyatukan kekuatan _Omyódó_ dan _Miko_-nya maka kutukan terakhir dari sang Purnama merah akan segera berakhir. Mantra tersebut akan dapat dipatahkan. Dan semua akan kembali normal. Kembali seperti hari-hari lalu." Ucap Taemin. Ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan sang _hyung_.

Namun, disisi lain. Ia percaya. Hanya dengan cara itulah semua kutukan dan mantra Purnama merah akan mampu dipatahkan untuk selamanya. Walau taruhannya tidak sedikit. Nyawa.

_Ceklek!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kedua kakak beradik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Mata mereka tak lepas dari sosok jangkung yang telah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia telah mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya. Pakaian khas yang sama seperti saat mereka melakukan ritual.

"Maaf jika aku tanpa sengaja mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kalian. Tapi… Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Taemin memang benar, kau harus segera menemukan _Miko_-mu dan secepat mungkin patahkan _mantra_ dan kutukan itu. Hanya itu cara satu-satunya."

Kyuhyun. Namja yang memasuki ruangan itu segera memberikan tatapan tajam pada Donghae. Seolah mengirimkan pesan agar lelaki muda berambut cepak itu segera mengambil tindakan.

"_Hyung_, kapan sampai?" Taemin segera memberikan pelukan hangat pada Kyuhyun. Sementara pemuda jangkung itu membalasnya dengan mengelus surai panjang Taemin.

"Tadi. Aku baru saja sampai. Dan… saat aku berada dalam pesawat, aku merasakan aura yang unik." Ungkap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang terpasang indah di wajah tampannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Ketiganya mulai kembali duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tersebut. Memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan serius. Sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Aku dapat merasakannya. Aku mengenal betul aura seperti apa itu. Aura penjaga suci. Dan aku yakin. Dialah _kageni_ yang kita cari selama ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Didapatinya kedua mata Lee _brothers_ yang terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kau menemukannya? Menemukan _Kageni_ dari suku penjaga?" Tanya Donghae menuntut penjelasan.

Senyuman Kyuhyun hilang. Digantikan wajah seriusnya. "Yah, dan dia bukan _yeoja_ melainkan _namja_." Akunya. Taemin yang mendengar itu segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Dan sialnya. Dia putra tunggal Lee Soo Man. Keturunan terakhir keluarga kerajaan di Korea Selatan."

"Kau sudah menyelidikinya, _hyung_?" Taemin bersiap berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mengambil benda kotak kecil yang ia yakini sebagai _note book_.

"Hm, aku sudah mengetahui semua data tentangnya. Dan mulai sekang aku akan memulai tugasku sebagai _Ujigami_ untuknya. Tak akan ku biarkan seorang pun menyakitinya." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum, pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melindungi seseorang dengan sepenuh hati. 'Mungkin dia menyukai namja itu.' Batin Donghae.

"Hm, baiklah mulai sekarang kita mulai tugas kita. Aku akan mempersiapkan semua ritualnya. Kyuhyun _hyung_, kau laksanakan tugasmu. Lindungi namja itu sekuat tenaga. Dan Hae _hyung_. Cepat kau cari siapa _Miko_-mu, lalu kita laksanakan ritual secepatnya." Ucap Taemin. Matanya masih fokus pada layar _Note book_ yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Oh iya _hyung_, siapa nama '_kageni_ dari suku penjaga' itu?" Tanya Taemin. Matanya memandang Kyuhyun intens. Sementara Donghae yang tertarik pun menajamkan indra pendengarannya pada satiap gerak bibir namja tampan tersebut.

"Lee Hyukjae. Namanya Lee Hyukjae…"

.

.

.

Pemuda manis dengan _gummy smile_ yang menghiasi wajahnya tampak sedang memejamkan mata. Ia menikmati kesegaran alam _Nippon Asia_ yang kini akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya. Ia berada di sini bukan hanya untuk melarikan diri agar selamat. Melainkan untuk menikmati keindahan alam yang tersaji di tempat ini.

Kini kedua matanya yang semula terpejam erat mulai membuka perlahan. Menampilkan kilauan _manic dark chocolate_-nya yang menawan. Lalu mata itu mengarahkan fokusnya pada titik-titik bintang yang membentuk rasi yang bersesuaian.

Mendadak mata itu terbelalak lebar. Dan seolah tak dapat berpaling dari objek yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini. Rembulan yang tampak merah berdarah. Menjadikan nafasnya tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya.

Mengirimkan rasa panas yang menyesakkan dada. Pandangan matanya masih tetap menuju satu titik. Namun, perlahan mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Karena sesak yang menghimpit dan kesadaran yang menipis. Ingin ia berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Sayangnya, tak satu patah kata pun yang mampu lolos dari bibirnya. Pasrah ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Berharap hal itu hanyalah bagian dari halusinasinya saja. Atau mungkin fantasi ekstrimnya yang mulai menggila.

Tepat sebelum tubuh itu menumbuk tanah. Tangan kokoh seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Hampir saja." Ucapnya. Lalu mata gelapnya menatap sang rembulan yang masih memancarkan kilau kemerahannya. Membuat seringaian tampak jelas di wajah tampannya. Sedikit berdecih, di gendongnya ala _bridal style_ sosok yang kini telah tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Hm, tak kusangka pemuda semanis dirimu harus mengalami hal seperti ini." Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Sosok tampan berambut cepak telah menunggu di hadapannya. Namun pandangan mata sang pendeta agung itu tak lepas dari sosok yang berada dalam dekapan sang Guardian. Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Aliran darahnya bergejolak lagi. Dan kembali jari kelingkingnya terasa nyeri.

'_Ada apa denganku? Apa _Miko_ itu ada di sini?'_ Pikirnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan, namun tak ada siapa pun selain dirinya, Kyuhyun dan pemuda yang ada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus membawanya ke kuil utara. Hanya disana tempat yang aman untuk menjaganya. Karena sepertinya, purnama merah telah merasakan keberadaannya." Jawaban Kyuhyun membangunkannya dari pemikiran rumit itu.

Mengangguk, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk membawa sosok pirang bernama Hyukjae menuju tempat mereka tinggal. Kuil utara Shibuya.

'_Aku akan menjagamu… aku janji itu.'_

'_Mengapa sejak melihatnya perasaan aneh itu semakin terasa nyata?'_

.

.

.

TBC

Mian jika banyak penggunaan diksi, susunan kata yang kurang tepat dan penggunaan istilah yang salah kaprah. Kira hanya memadukannya sesuai dengan imajinasi Kira.

Kageni : Kira artikan seperti tumbal manusia. Dia menjadikan dirinya sebagai pengganti kesialan atau mengambil alih malapetaka yang ada pada orang lain/tempat pada tubuhnya. Jika kekuatan penghancur atau malapetaka itu besar, bisa saja kageni akan mati.

Omyodo : Sejenis pendeta kuno yang memiliki kekuatan utama untuk memasang/mematahkan mantra. Juga bisa menghasilkan kekkai (perisai)

Miko : Pasangan/soulmate dari omyodo. Dia juga bisa menjadi kageni khusus untuk sang omyodo. Namun pada umumnya kekuatannya digunakan untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan sang omyodo.

Ujigami : Dewa pelindung yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan melindungi suku penjaga.

Itulah arti dari Kira. Untuk makna aslinya Kira sendiri belum tahu benar. Jika reader ada yang mau memperbaiki Kira dengan senang hati berterimakasih.

Walau cerita ini akan tetap menggunakan prinsip pemikiran Kira di atas. Rencananya Kira buat 2 shots/ 3 shots untuk ultah Hyukkie nampyeon.

Thanks to Reader, Reviewer also Flamer (Jika ada)

Regard,

Akira.


	2. Love Bond

**Title** : Bond Spell

**Disclaimer** : Story line, Ideas, Sentences © Akira, The Cast belong to them selves and God.

**Length** : Short Chaptered

**Genre** : Supernatural/Romance/Drama

**Warning** : Typo, Alternative universe, Boys love, suck imagination, unreal, istilah, alur dan penggambaran cerita semua ide dan imajinasi saya. Jika ada kesalahan itu bukan disengaja.

**Cast** : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun etc.

**Note** : Special For Lee Hyukjae's Birth day. 4 April 2012. Saengil Chukkae Nae Nampyeon.

.

#

.

CHAPTER 2

.

#

.

Desau angin membelai malam pekat kota Shibuya. Tak ada satu pun jiwa yang terjaga. Karena telah tenggelam dalam balutan mimpi.

Sesosok pemuda manis berambut coklat _caramel_ membuka kedua tirai matanya perlahan. Sedikit pengerjap, membiasakan sang rodopsin untuk mulai bekerja kembali. Pandangan matanya menyapu sekeliling.

Aneh. Tempat ini terasa asing baginya. Ini bukan kamar _mansion_ tempat tinggalnya. Bukan pula tempat yang pernah terekam dalam memori ingatannya. Lalu, dimanakah ia?

Kepanikan segera menghampirinya. Tergesa, ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Mendudukkan diri secara spontan diatas kasur empuk yang menjadi tempatnya tidur.

"Eungh… Dimana ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Suaranya bagai terbawa hembusan angin lalu. Lenyap tanpa jawaban.

"Aku tak mengenal tempat ini. Sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya. Dimana aku sebenarnya?" Kebingungan, ketakutan, dan kecemasan merampas logikanya. Membuatnya spontanitas berdiri dari atas ranjang. Berniat mencari tahu keberadaannya saat ini.

Sayangnya, kondisi tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih membuat keseimbangannya goyah. Terlebih, rasa sakit yang seolah menghujam kepalanya memperparah keadaan. Hampir saja tubuhnya limbung ke lantai. Namun, reflex-nya dengan sigap membawanya bertahan pada posisi semula.

Hyukjae, sang _namja_ coklat _caramel_ tersebut masih berdiri termangu di sana. Mengumpulkan tenaga dan kesadarannya sebelum memerintahkan sang raga untuk bergerak.

Perlahan, langkah kakinya membawanya menyusuri ruang tersebut. Membawanya berdiri tepat di hadapan sebuah pintu _mahogany_ yang berdiri kokoh. Tangannya yang terbungkus kulit putih susu itu mulai memutar gagang pintu dengan pelan.

Lalu, perlahan. Ia menelusuri lorong bangunan Jepang kuno itu dengan langkah perlahan. Seolah tak ingin ada siapa pun yang menemukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara beresonansi di balik punggungnya. Membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya pada sang sumber suara.

Di sana, berdiri _namja_ tampan dengan rambut cepak berwarna _dark chocolate_-nya dan nampan berisi makanan di kedua tangannya. _Namja_ yang merupakan pendeta agung itu menatap khawatir sosok Hyukjae.

"Kau… seharusnya kau istirahat saja di kamar." Ucapnya. "Lagi pula kulihat kau belum pulih benar. Terlihat dari wajahmu yang masih pucat itu." Lanjutnya. Ia memberikan isyarat agar Hyukjae mengikutinya kembali ke kamar.

Keduanya berjalan dalam hening yang membalut. Tak satu pun dari keduanya berniat membuka percakapan untuk menghentikan kesunyian. Terlebih Hyukjae. Ia merasa tak mengenal sama sekali pemuda tampan yang ada dihapannya kini. Pemuda berambut cepak yang berjalan memunggunginya.

Kini keduanya kembali ke tempat di mana Hyukjae pertama kali membuka mata. Kamar bernuansa Jepang kuno namun tampak mewah dengan _property_ yang sepadan dengan _interior_ kamar tersebut.

"Duduklah. Ada hal yang ingin ku katakana padamu." Pemuda bernama Donghae tersebut menepuk pelan ruang kosong pada kasur yang di dudukinya sekarang. Mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Enggan. Hyukjae sebenarnya masih ragu antara mengikuti pemuda asing itu, atau hanya diam pada tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Setelah beberapa kali menimbangnya, akhirnya ia pun berjalan mendekat. Mengambil tempat di samping sang pemuda tampan. _'Kurasa, ia orang baik. Jadi, tak perlu hawatir Hyukkie.'_ Batinnya meyakinkan.

"Kenalkan. Lee Donghae. Aku sama sepertimu orang Korea. Hanya saja, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun aku menghabiskan hidupku untuk tinggal di kuil ini. Ah… ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman yang entah mengapa mampu membuat Hyukjae mengakui ketampanan pemuda itu. _'_Aigoo_, ada apa denganku?'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Jawab Hyukjae dengan ulasan _gummy smile_ yang menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya. Memancarkan aura tersendiri yang mampu mengikat hati Donghae dalam sekali pandang.

Dan lagi, Donghae kembali merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan berdebar dan menyesakkan yang menguasai tubuhnya. Seolah ada hal tak kasat mata yang mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya saat ini. Matanya terpaku menatap kilauan jernih _manic_ coklat Hyukjae.

Saat itulah ia sadar, pemuda di hadapannyalah yang membuat jantungnya berpacu keras. Dan jari kelingkingnya kembali memanas. Seperti ada ikatan kuat yang membelit jari kecil tersebut. Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Siapa… kau sebenarnya?" Tanpa sadar Donghae menggumamkan kalimat tersebut. Membuat kening Hyukjae mengerut penasaran. Seharusnya ia yang mengutarakan hal itu. Karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal lingkungan baru yang mengukungnya sekarang.

"Maksudmu?" Ujar Hyukjae sangsi. Ia merasa kesal dengan keawamannya dalam hal ini. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak tahu menahu tentang Shibuya dan seluk beluknya. Bukan karena ia bodoh, ia hanya tak sempat memikirkan hal itu dalam benaknya.

"Hah…" Helaan napas terdengar dari kedua belah bibir pemuda tampan tersebut. Ia memandang Hyukjae sekilas sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Matanya menerawang menembus langit-langit berhiaskan warna putih gading tersebut.

Hyukjae hanya menatapnya. Menunggu sang pemuda untuk meresonansikan suara indahnya. Namun, hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Tak ada sapatah kata pun yang lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya. Menyerah, Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Donghae, sepenuhnya memunggungi namja yang kini masih dalam posisi sama. Berbaring terlentang di atas kasur.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah _omyodo_? Atau mungkin… kau percaya dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _mantra_? Kutukan?" Akhirnya. Hyukjae mendengar suara itu. Ia mendengar Donghae mulai mengawali percakapan. Dan tanpa buang waktu ia segera berbalik menatap sosok Donghae yang masih dalam keadaan semula.

Namun ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memeroleh penjelasan dari namja itu. Antusiasme dala dirinya mendorongnya untuk menyamankan posisi. Diangkat kedua kakinya dan menyila di atas kasur. Sepenuhnya memberikan perhatian pada Donghae yang tak bergeming.

"Jujur aku tak mengetahuinya dan hampir bisa dikatakan aku tak mempercayainya." Tutur Hyukjae. "Terlebih kita hidup di zaman _modern_. Bukan sebuah legenda atau dongeng masyarakat yang selalu menjadi kisah pengantar tidur." Ia berucap kembali. Memberikan asumsinya pada Donghae yang kini memandangnya sekilas.

"Hehe, sudah kuduga. Kau pasti akan menjawab seperti itu." Ucapnya lirih. "Tapi, sayangnya kenyataan sedang mempermainkan logikamu Hyukjae-_san_. Kau tahu, apa yang kupertanyakan padamu merupakan kenyataan yang ada di hadapanmu. Percaya atau tidak, di dunia _modern_ ini kisah pengantar tidur itu memang benar adanya. Dan itu merupakan sebuah kenyataan." Jelasnya.

"Ck, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayainya? Aku sama sekali tak mengetahui hal seperti itu. Dan kalaupun ada, aku tak pernah berada di tengah-tengahnya. Tidak sama sekali." Balas Hyukjae. Matanya menunjukkan keraguan atas semua perkataan Donghae yang baru saja menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Oh ya?" Ujar Donghae sakartis. "Mungkin sebelumnya memang 'iya' kau tak akan bersinggungan sedikitpun dengan hal itu. Tapi, asal kau tahu. Alasan mengapa kau bisa berada disini, mengapa kau berada di tempat ini karena kau memilik hubungan erat dengan legenda kuno itu. Kau salah satu tokoh utama dari dongeng penghantar tidur itu." Ucapan Donghae memberikan dampak yang cukup besar pada Hyukjae. Membuat pemuda itu menegang sejenak dalam diamnya.

Otak Hyukjae bekerja keras. Mengingat semua _memory_ yang pernah singgah di dalamnya. Mimpi buruknya yang selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi akan kematian dan juga kehancuran yang melibatkan dirinya. Serta perkataan ayahnya—ia tak sengaja mendengarnya—saat lelaki paruh baya itu hendak mengirimnya ke Negeri sakura ini.

Ia mengingatnya. Akhirnya memori itu berhasil terkuak dari daftar ingatannya. Ayahnya—Lee Soman, pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _mantra_, _Omyódó _dan _kageni_ atau apapun itu.

.

'_Dia… sudah saatnya dia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _kageni._ Satu-satunya suku penjaga yang tersisa hanya dirinya. Jadi, mau tak mau dia harus menjalankan tugasnya menjadi _kageni.' Hyukjae mengenal suara siapa yang mengucapkan hal itu. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Pamannya.

'_Aku tak bisa membiarkannya menjadi _kageni_, Sungmin. Dia… terlalu berharga untukku. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai putraku sendiri.' _Balas Soman dengan wajah yang menyiratkan luka.

'_Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terus, hyung. Cepat atau lambat Hyukjae pasti akan kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada. Dan mungkin sudah takdirnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Terlebih aku yakin, jika _Omyódó_ dan_ Ujigami _akan melindunginya.'_ Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan sang kakak. Ia sendiri tak akan rela jika keponakannya harus menjadi tumbal atas kutukan itu.

'_Tidak… kau tak mengerti. Aku sama sekali belum siap untuk melihat Hyukjae mati. Kau tahu sendiri menjadi _kageni _sama saja mempertahurkan nyawa demi melindungi nyawa lain. Dan jika pada akhirnya Hyuk…_"

'_Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan menghubungi tetua mereka. Aku akan memintanya untuk menjaga Hyukjae. Jadi… kumohon _hyung_. Mengertilah, mereka membutuhkan Hyukjae, dan hanya Hyukjae satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya. Hanya Hyukjae yang memiliki darah suku penjaga itu.'_

Dan saat itulah Hyukjae mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Pengeran Lee Hyukjae sebenarnya bukan sekedar pangeran. Ia merupakan suku penjaga terakhir yang bertugas menyelamatkan semua umat manusia. Dan ia seorang _kageni_, dengan kata lain, ia harus mau mengorbankan dirinya demi keselamatan orang lain. Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu mengorbankan satu nyawa untuk melindungi banyak nyawa.

.

"Kau benar Donghae-_sshi_." Ucap Hyukjae dengan senyuman hampa yang terpampang di wajahnya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, Donghae merasa bersalah melihat sosok manis itu terlihat seperti ini. Begitu rapuh.

"Aku hanya tak mau mengakuinya saja. Aku hanya takut menerima kenyataan yang ada. Pengecut ya? Tapi memang seperti itulah yang kurasakan." Ucapnya mencoba menahan deraian air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata jernihnya.

"Aku takut, jika harus meninggalkan semua orang yang kusayangi. Aku merasa sangat takut jika nantinya aku…"

Donghae segera menghentikan perkataan Hyukjae dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Membuat kedua jantung anak manusia tersebut berpacu kencang dengan _ritme_ yang sama. Berdetak dalam alunan melodi yang setara.

"Ssstt… jangan menangis. Aku akan melindungimu, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kutukan itu membunuhmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku janji." Entah dorongan dari mana, yang jelas Donghae mengatakan hal itu secara spontan.

"Kenapa… kenapa… kau melakukan itu?" Ucap Hyukjae di tengah isakannya yang lirih. Namun ia sama sekali tak melepaskan dekapan hangat yang baru pertama ia rasakan. Kenyamanan yang membungkus erat tubuhnya. Menenangkan jiwanya yang sempat porak-porandan akibat kenyataan pahit yang jelas tampak di depan mata.

"Entahlah. Hatiku berkata demikian." Dan dengan itu keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan memberikan ketenagan satu sama lain. Mulai saat itu Donghae meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Menemukan _Miko_-nya dan sebisa mungkin mewujudkan janjinya. _'Aku akan menepati janji itu, Hyukjae_-san._'_ Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Ayunan pedang menembus udara dingin pagi itu. Hanya suara dentingan dua logam yang saling beradu. Dengan gemulai sosok ramping berkuncir itu menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan ayunan pedang yang terpegang erat dalam genggaman tangannya.

Mungkin dari luar sosok itu terlihat ambigu. Mengelabuhi setiap mata dengan topeng kecantikan yang tiada tara, namun siapa sangka. Dibalik wajah ayunya dan sikap lembutnya, menyimpan kekuatan yang setara dengan seorang ksatria.

Lee Taemin. Adik kandung Lee Donghae, sosok cantik itu kini bermandikan peluh. Rambutnya yang semula dimainkan angin kini tampak jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Namun, seolah tanpa lelah ia masih tetap melatih kemampuannya. Memantapkan tatapannya pada satu titik yang menjadi mangsanya. Wajahnya menampakkan keseriusan dan perlahan ia memulainya lagi, bergerak secepat kilatan petir namja itu mulai mengoyak mangsanya tanpa ampun. Hingga tak berbentuk.

"Wah, kau sangat hebat Taemin-_ah_, maukah kau mengajariku?" Seru sebuah suara dari balik punggungnya. Taemin menolehkan kepalanya. Segaris senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang _hyung_ belajar pedang dengan Hae-_hyung_?" Benar, sosok _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapan Taemin adalah sang _kageni_. Keduanya menjadi teman dekat hanya dalam waktu yang cukup dengan beberapa bulan yang mereka lalui bersama.

Sejak kedatangan sang _kageni_, Taemin merasa ada perasaan nyaman bersamanya. Bukan perasaan yang dimiliki _hyung_ nya atau sang _ujigami_. Tapi perasaan nyaman layaknya seorang adik kapada kakaknya. Rasanya buncahan hatinya mampu membuatnya tertular untuk melindungi sosok hyung sekaligus teman dekatnya itu.

"_Aniya_… aku malas latihan dengan pendeta _pervert_ itu." Gumamnya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Ia kini tidak lagi merasa asing pada lingkungan barunya. Ia merasakan sebaliknya, merasa berada di tempat yang tepat. Disisi lain rasa nyaman dan terlindungi membuatnya yakin akan tugasnya sebagai _kageni_. Ia tak akan menyesal ataupun takut. Hyukjae akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan semua orang.

"Ha? _Hyung_-ku _pervert_? _Aigoo_… itu mungkin karena Hyukkie _hyung_ yang terlalu mempesona untuk dilewatkan." Balas Taemin santai. Matanya kembali fokus pada pedang yang ada dalam genggamannya. Tak lama ia memulai kembali apa yang menjadi rutinitasnya akhir ini.

Hanya ada sedikit yang berbeda. Terlihat warna _pearlecent sky blue_ yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Membuat gerakan raga itu menghentak membela udara. Cepat dan tepat pada satu titik terlemah objek buruannya. Menghancurkannya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil.

_Prok…prok…prok…_

Tepukan tangan menggema di seantero tempat latihan tersebut. Mengirimkan _impuls-impuls_ rasa kagum dari sosok yang baru saja datang. Di sana, tak jauh dari keduanya berdiri dua namja tampan yang memandang kagum pada sosok Taemin.

Lee Donghae, sang _Omyódó _berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan mata teduh. Ia masih mengenakan _hakama_ lengkap. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia memandang dari jauh. Matanya menatap tajam sekitar. Entah mengapa instingnya berteriak menandakan bahaya.

"Awas!" Pekik Kyuhyun. Sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna putih menyilaukan segera menerjang tubuh Hyukjae. Membuat sosok tersebut terpelanting ke tanah. Namun, sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar akan bertumbukan dengan tanah, sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata mengendalikan angin yang berlarian disekitarnya, berkumpul dan menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terluka.

Kyuhyun berlari cepat. Ia memasang kuda-kuda tepat saat meraih posisi di depan Hyukjae. Dari telapak tangannya tersembul warna kuning keemasan. Lama kelamaan cahaya itu memadat membentuk sebuah pedang dengan ukiran naga yang membentang dari sisi atas hingga bawah pedang. Pedang _zanpakuto_, _Kirimaru_, pedang dengan kekuatan tertinggi bagi bangsa _Ujigami_.

Disebelah Kyuhyun, Taemin melakukan hal yang sama. Pedangnya yang semula tampak biasa saja kini telah berubah warna, bening transparan. Namun memiki ujung yang tajam dan menusuk. Kedua _namja_ _swordsman_ tersebut telah bersiap melakukan tugasnya melindungi sang _kageni_.

Donghae pun tak tinggal diam. Wajahnya yang semula tenang kini menampilkan gurat-gurat keseriusan. Tampak jelas dari matanya yang memandang nyalang sosok musuh yang berdiri tegak menantang mereka.

Membaca beberapa _mantra_ pelindung. Ia mulai mendirikan _kekkai_ terkuatnya tepat disekitar Hyukjae. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali merapal _mantra_ lainnya. _Mist_ berwarna _sapphire blue_ menguar dari tubuhnya. Lalu disusul kilatan-kilatan cahaya perak yang terus menggumpal hingga membentuk bulatan-bulatan _cakra._

Perang dimulai. Mereka secara bergantian menyerang sosok yang mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok pendeta yang telah membuka segel purnama merah. Ah bukan. Dialah sosok purnama merah yang sebenarnya. Shin Ojido.

"Kau rupanya. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini Shin?" Pekik Kyuhyun dengan nada tak sukanya yang kentara. Jangan salahkan dia yang mengabaikan sopan santun pada yang lebih tua, karena amarah yang menyerang jiwanya jauh lebih mendominasi.

"Tentu untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Seringaian yang memuakkan merekah dibibirnya. Menimbulkan gejolak amarah dan kekhawatiran yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengambilnya dariku. Mungkin pada masa yang lalu para pendeta tak berhasil menyelamatkan suku penjaga, tapi kali ini… aku akan mengusahakannya. Akan ku patahkan _mantra_ yang selama ini menjadi kutukan. _Mantra_ yang telah menghancurkan ikatan suci dua anak manusia…"

"Oh, sepertinya _Omyódó-sama_ sangat mencintai sang _Kageni_? Begitukah?" Tawanya menggema. Bukan tawa tulus karena kebahagiaan, namun tawa yang mencemooh sosok Donghae. "Cih, jangan bermimpi. Kau ingin mengulang kembali masa dua abad yang lalu? Ketika sang _Omyódó_ pun ikut tertelan kemurkaan purnama merah. Karena lelaki itu mengambil hati sang _kegeni_?" tanyanya.

"Bukan. Bukan karena itu. Cinta keduanya tulus. Mereka memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Jadi sudah sepantasnya mereka bersama." Tegas Donghae, tatapannya menunjukkan keyakinan yang sempurna. Tak ada sedikit pun berkas-berkas keraguan di sana. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Shin terbakar emosinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, mati saja kau bersama sang _kageni_ itu."

_Tang!_

Tanpa disadarinya _kekkai_ yang melindungi Hyukjae mulai retak. Serangan yang penuh dengan penekanan tersebut berhasil menggores pertahanan yang dibangun oleh Donghae. Menyadari keadaan yang mendesak maka ketiganya mulai melakukan _straight back_. Menyerang sang pendeta yang menjadi _'wadah'_ purnama merah.

.

.

.

Kedua kubu masih saling menyerang. Walau tampak jelas dari keduanya jika kondisi mereka sudah menurun seiring berjalannya waktu. Disisi lain Hyukjae merasa tak berguna sama sekali. Wajahnya menunjukkan kehawatiran yang kentara. Namun, ia sadar tak sedikit pun ia bisa meringankan beban orang-orang yang melindunginya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Hyukjae perlahan menutup mata, mengosentrasikan pikiran dan kekuatan yang belum terkendali sempurna pada satu titik. Namun, saat konsentrasi mulai terpusat, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Suara yang terdengar sangat jelas di dalam pikirannya.

Ia mengenalnya. Namun ia tidak yakin suara siapa itu. Yang jelas suara itu menuntunnya untuk merapalkan _mantra_. _Mantra_ yang dengan cepat tersimpan dalam ingatannya.

Tanpa ragu Hyukjae merapalkan deretan kata-kata panjang itu tanpa cacat. Dan perlahan ia merasa ada kekuatan yang membuncah di dadanya. Seperti sebuah ledakan yang bergemuruh disepanjang aliran darahnya.

Kedua mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan warna semerah darah yang menggantikan coklat _caramel_. Mata itu memandang tajam sebelum akhirnya memancarkan cahaya yang berhasil memecahkan _kekkai_ yang mengurungnya.

Hyukjae sama sekali tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya, ia merasa seperti ada yang menggerakkan. Dan saat itu ia tahu, suku penjaga yang selama ini ada dalam dirinya menguasai tubuhnya. Membawanya pada kekuatan yang tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya.

Seluruh mata terbelalak saat mendapati tubuh Shin yang berdiri gagah kini tumbang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tatapan mereka mengikuti asal kekuatan dasyat yang memberikan medan tekanan yang kuat disekitar mereka.

Disana berdiri Hyukjae dengan tatapan mata merah tajamnya. Dari tangannya muncul benda menyerupai busur panah dengan warna yang sama, merah menyala. Namun, Donghae berani bersumpah ia melihat bayangan gadis cantik dengan wajah yang hampir sama dengan Hyukjae.

Rambut panjangnya berkibar karena hempasan tenaga dalam yang menguar kuat. Dan ia yakin itu adalah sosok gadis _kageni_ dari suku penjaga sebelum Hyukjae. Dan kini _yeoja_ itu tengan membimbing Hyukjae untuk mengendalikan kekuatan terbesarnya.

"Ka-kau…" Lirih Shin dengan pandangan nyalang ke arah Hyukjae.

"Ya, ini aku… Kau tak keberatan kan melawanku?" Ucap Hyukjae dengan wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan emosi. Namun bisa dirasakan aura yang ada disekitarnya semakin menekan kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seharusnya…"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali belum tersegel saat malam pengorbanan itu. Dan sekarang aku datang. Aku datang untuk melindungi apa yang seharusnya aku lindungi dulu." Potongnya.

"Lee Donghae. Kau tak perlu hawatir. Aku akan melindungi Hyukjae, _Miko_-mu."

"Apa?" Pekik Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Taemin bersamaan. Wajah ketiganya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Yah. Itulah sebabnya aku ada disini. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Hyukjae menerima semua malapetaka yang ada. Tugasnya sebagai _kageni_ mungkin akan membahayakan nyawanya. Terlebih takdirnya sebagai _Miko_-mu maka secara tidak langsung…"

"Dia juga harus menjadi _kageni_ untuk Hae-_hyung_. Dia… yang akan menerima rasa sakit, luka dan segala hal buruk yang menimpah Hae-hyung. Karena ia bukan hanya _Miko_ tapi juga _kageni_. Benar?" Taemin bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebak. Pandangannya kosong, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan sarat akan makna.

"Benar. Dia sama sepertiku. Dan itulah mengapa aku ada disini. Dan kau…" Kembali mata tajam itu menatap Shin dengan garang. Kebencian dan juga hasrat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya membakar sempurna kekuatan dalam dirinya.

Menjadikannya sebuah kekuatan yang maha dasyat. "Kita akhiri sampai disini." Usai mengucapkan hal itu secara spontan kekuatan Hyukjae seolah menarik paksa kekuatan yang ada disekitarnya. Membangkitkan _cakra_ yang mulai habis pada diri sang _Omyódó, Ujigami _dan juga Taemin.

Keempat warna _mist_ itu bergabung membentuk sebuah rantai panjang dengan ujung yang meruncing tajam. Dan tanpa bisa melawan Shin segera terikat olehnya. "Rapalkan _mantra_ itu sekarang Lee Donghae." Perintah Hyukjae.

Patuh. Donghae mulai merapal _mantra_ keramat yang digunakan untuk melepas kutukan purnama merah sekaligus untuk mengunci sang pembuat onar di _Seal Zone_.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Semuanya terasa berhenti pada tempatnya. Makin lama makin terlihat putih dan hitam saja disekitar mereka. Tak ada warna hijau dedaunan. Warna biru langit yang menggelap. Atau pergerakan burung yang melayang diangkasa.

Yah, dewa waktu telah mengehentikan segalanya. Demi menghancurkan kutukan yang ada.

.

.

.

Perlahan semua menjadi seperti semula. Warna hitam dan putih mulai tersisih seiring dengan lenyapnya sosok Shin. Seiring dengan berakhirnya penyegelan purnama merah. Semua telah berakhir. Mimpi buruk itu telah lenyap secara nyata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat suasana normal yang ada di sekitarnya. Kedua _manic_-nya mencoba menyusuri setiap sudut taman latihan itu. Dan yang ada hanya pemandangan normal seperti biasanya. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Mungkinkah kita berhasil? Mungkinkah… semua benar-benar telah berakhir?" Taemin masih memandang tak percaya. Lalu ia mencubit pipinya pelan untuk meyakinkan semua ini nyata. Sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan. _'Berarti semua memang telah berakhir?'_

'_Bruk!'_

"Hyukkie!" Teriakan Donghae berhasil mengalihkan kedua _namja_—Kyuhyun dan Taemin—dari alam ketidakpercayaan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya keduanya secara bersamaan begitu mereka berada di dekat Donghae.

"Pingsan. Kurasa dia pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga." Ucapnya seraya mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter. Taemin, hubungi semua tetua dan keluarga Hyukjae yang ada di Korea." Perintah Kyuhyun. Ketiganya kini berjalan menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan nanar. Hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian tak terduga itu. Akhir dari kutukan mahadasyat itu telah musnah. Mereka telah kembali pada kehidupan normal. Dan kisah _fantasy_ itu kini hanya menjadi sebatas cerita pengantar tidur.

Namun tidak bagi Donghae. Kisah itu nyata, kisah yang membawanya pada takdir yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia duga. Dalam benaknya tak pernah sekalipun terbayang untuk memiliki pasangan hidup seperti Hyukjae.

Benar. Hyukjae telah resmi menjadi _Miko_-nya. Dan dengan kata lain ia pula yang akan menjadi pendamping Donghae hingga akhir hayat. _Omyodo_ dan _Miko_. Mereka diciptakan untuk bersama. Karena takdir telah memilih keduanya untuk mengisi satu sama lain.

Dan itu terjadi padanya. Ia dan Hyukjae. Mereka dipertemukan takdir dan disatukan takdir melalui jalan yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Namun ia percaya. Ia dan Hyukjae memang diciptakan untuk bersama. Mereka diciptakan untuk mencintai satu sama lain.

Bahkan jika takdir tak menggariskan keduanya saling memiliki pun, Donghae akan tetap menyimpan rasa cintanya pada pemuda _kageni_ itu. Karena seperti apapun takdir. Ia telah terlanjur mencintai Hyukjae sejak pandangan pertama.

"Konyol sekali. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu." Lirih Donghae. Kedua matanya terpejam menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hyukjae yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Tangannya masih tetap menggenggam kuat jemari Hyukjae. Sementara tangan yang lain menyibak rambut coklat _caramel _Hyukjae yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Dan kau tahu… jika takdir tak menggariskanmu sebagai _Miko_-ku pun aku tetap akan mencintaimu." Gumamnya lagi. "Jangan salahkan aku. Tapi memang aku merasa kaulah orang yang tepat untukku. Dan sepertinya sang pencipta juga menghendaki hal yang sama." Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang kini menunjukkan gurat-gurat lelah.

Derit pintu membuatnya menghentikan monolog yang ia lakukan sedari tadi. Wajahnya terlihat cerah saat mendapati dua _namja_ yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Kyu… ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berwajah seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae saat menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menampakkan ketidaksukaan.

"Ini karena kau dan juga adik kecilmu. Kalian tega sekali membiarkanku hidup seorang diri, sementara kalian telah menemukan pasangan kalian masing-masing." Jelasnya dengan nada dingin. _Namja_ berambut panjang yang duduk disebelahnya hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu _hyung_. Aku tahu _hyung_ sebenarnya pernah berniat untuk menjadikan Hyukkie _hyung_ sebagai kekasihmu. Tapi sayangnya dia telah ditakdirkan menjadi kakak iparku. Jadi…"

"Apa?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Terima saja sang _Shinigami_ itu. Kurasa dia suka padamu." Ungkap Taemin santai.

"Kau! Mana mungkin kami bersatu? Dia seorang _Shinigami_ sedangakan aku seorang _Ujigami_. Kita sangat bertolak belakang." Sangkalnya.

"Tapi kalian cocok. Sama-sama memiliki aura kegelapan." Kali ini Donghae yang membalas santai.

"Kalian benar-ben -" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh sebuah lenguhan pelan. Ketiganya langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada satu titik. Dimana _namja kageni_ itu berada.

"Eung… ini dimana?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak. Sesekali matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan sekitar.

"Kau masih ada di sini. _Mansion_ di Kuil utara kota Shibuya." Jawab Donghae.

"Emmm… jadi… aku belum mat—"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah berjanji padamu akan selalu melindungimu." Potong Donghae tajam. "Kau memang terluka parah Hyukkie… dan sudah hampir satu bulan kau tak sadarkan diri. Tapi percayalah, kau belum mati. Dan tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi."

Hyukjae memandang Donghae sejenak. Ia meresa wajahnya memerah oleh ucapan sang pendeta. Disisi lain jantungnya bertalu-talu tak karuan. "H-hae…"

"Kau adalah _Miko_-ku. Dengan kata lain kau adalah pendamping hidupku. Jadi… tak akan pernah aku melepaskanmu. Karena kau berharga bagiku." Lanjut Donghae dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak menyiratkan keraguan apalagi kebohongan.

"Mak-maksudmu?" Hyukjae masih belum bisa mencerna dengan sempurna maksud dari perkataan Donghae. Ini terlalu mendadak. Nyaris seperti mimpi. Terlebih ia baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Rasanya aneh. Tapi ia suka.

"_Saranghaeyo_ Lee Hyukjae… _Aishiteru_…" Bisiknya pelan. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Hyukjae. Bukan ciuman intens. Hanya kedua bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Terlebih Donghae masih hawatir akan luka sang _Miko_.

"_A-Aishiteru_…_yo_…" Ucap Hyukjae dengan wajah yang telah memerah sempurna. Jika memang ini mimpi ia rela tidur selamanya. Tapi jika ini nyata, biarkan ia berada dalam perasaan ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

"Wah… akhirnya saat seperti ini tiba juga!" Taemin menginterupsi suasana romantis yang tercipta antara _hyung_ dan _Miko_-nya. Namun sebuah senyuman tulus mengembang dibibirnya. Ia ikut bahagia atas kebagiaan orang yang disayanginya.

"Ya! Kau mengganggu Minnie-_ya_." Kesal Donghae. Namun hal itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkikik geli melihat sisi kekanakan sang _Omyodo_.

"Kuharap kalian bahagia…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulus. Ketiga namja yang berada di tempat itu sempat kagum oleh betapa tampannya sang _ujigami_ dengan senyuman itu. Tentu, sebuah senyuman tulus dan bukan seringaian.

"Wah _hyung_… kau sangat tampan dengan senyuman itu. Aku yakin _Shinigami_ itu akan terpesona padamu." Goda Taemin.

"Hem… dan kau juga Lee Taeminnie… kau sangat cantik sehingga _namja_ seperti Minh—"

"_Hyung_!" Taemin berteriak spontan saat nama salah satu _Ujigami_ itu disebutkan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Hyukkie butuh istirahat, jadi jika kalian tak berhenti membuat keributan lebih baik kalian pergi saja…"

Ucapan Donghae berhasil menghentikan kedua _namja_ itu. Taemin hanya tersenyum sambil meminta maaf sementara Kyuhyun hanya bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

'_Mereka seperti kucing dan tikus saja… tapi disisi lain mereka kompak seperti kakak dan adik. Dan Donghae… terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku…'_ Batin Hyukjae tersenyum melihat kehidupan barunya.

Takdir ini yang dulu sempat ia sangkal, namun kini ia malah bersyukur karenanya. Dan ia yakin inilah jalan yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

FIN-THE END

.

.

.

Mianhaeyo… jujur Kira gak percaya diri setelah membaca lanjutannya ini. Semakin tidak jelas dan aneh. Maklum Kira sedang kena WB (kata eonnie Mayonice08 Writer's Blog) nah, jadi ini agak maksa pembuatannya agar cepat selesai.

Jeongmal mianhae jika alurnya kilat. Soalnya daripada Kira discontinued mending Kira tamatin. Hehehe #Bow V^^V

Oh iya, terima kasih atas dukungan dan Doa kalian. Kira sudah selesai UN dan tinggal menunggu pengumuman.

Kira belum resmi come back. Masih SEMI HIATUS… so mian jika bakal lama update… FF yang lain.

**Thanks To :**

**ressijewelll**,** Rainy Hanazawa**,** ChoLeeLee**, **Shi Shiryo**, **nyukkunyuk**, **hyukkiechan**, **Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf**, **Arit291**, **Chwyn**, **Kamiyama kaoru**, **DonghaEndaHyukjae**, **Han Eun Kyo**, **Kaguya**

**Mian tidak Kira balas satu-satu… Jeongmal mianhae…**

**With Love,**

**Akira Yuuki**


End file.
